Saturday
by Angel Of Depression
Summary: Date:June 5 AC199 Mission:Begin Job as Vice Foreign Minister Relena PeacecraftDorlian's personal bodyguard Objective: Figure out exactly how she turned from a 19yearold to a 5yearold overnight.
1. Prologue: Evil Plan

Title: Saturday

Author: Angel of Depression

Genre: Humor

Pairings: 1xR

Summary: It's Saturday and it's Heero's 1st day as Relena's personal bodyguard. But Milliardo and Noin are on their honeymoon, and all the servants have been given the weekend off. And to top it all off, it leaves Heero and a 5 year old Relena alone in the Peacecraft Estate. Some day, huh?

Prologue

A figure clad in black laughs maniacally as he finishes pouring out the remaining contents of the pot into a cup. He then takes out a vile of purple liquid and dumps it all in and stirs it in.

_Let's see how Mr. Heero Yuy will deal with **this** mission of his._

_He'll more than likely kill me if he finds out what he's up against!_

"Mwahahahaha!"

"Duo! Is my tea ready yet? Do you need help? Duooooo!"

"Don't worry Lena, everything's under control! Stay clear of the door 'cause Shinigami's comin' out!"


	2. Chapter 1: Saturday Morning 800 Hrs

**WARNING: CHARACTERS AREOOC AND MAY SEEM STUPID**

* * *

Chapter 1: Saturday Morning 800 hrs 

Heero's POV

Okay, Peacecraft Estate. Zechs and Noin are still on their honeymoon. I hope there are no more unexpected surprises. At least the security is satisfactory, except against me, of course. Oh, well.

Inside

Strange, where are the servants? You don't usually take two steps without one of them coming to assist you. What's this? 

Regular POV

Heero sets down his luggage and looks around and takes in his surroundings. He finds a note on the table in the foyer and reads it.

**_Servants have been given the weekend off._**

_**-Pagan**_

'Oh no! I'm alone with Relena! Now what, I'm her bodyguard, sure. But that can't stop me from feeling the way I do about her! I'll just have to take this as a man. A man on a mission! God, even in my mind it sounds corny.'

Heero then makes his way up the stairs to locate his room and drop off his luggage. He eventually found his room stationed right across from Relena. After unpacking, he sets out to go and wake up his charge. When he makes it up to her door, he knocks once, twice, then thrice. He waits 2 minutes, but no answer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! 

Still,no answer came. So he turns the knob slowly and opens it a little. "Relena? It's me, Heero, are you okay? I'm comin' in." He steps in and looks around. His eyes scan the room from the bathroom door to the bed to the desk… he looked back to the bed. And there, to his surprise, he sees a little five-year-old girl in a nighty sleeping soundly.

He walks cautiously to the little girl, trying to remember if Relena had mentioned any little girls she met. He thought of none, except Mariemaia, but she was currently staying with Lady Une. As he neared the bed, the little figured stirred. She blinked impassively and then looked at Heero with Sky Blue eyes. He could see the confusion and curiosity flash across her eyes as she furrows her brow to the stranger staring at her.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" asked the little girl as she started to sit up and stare at him with her arms crossed showing her defiance and confusion to the situation.

Heero looked at the girl dumbfounded. 'Had Relena taken in a little girl without anyone's knowledge?' He decided to question the little girl that claimed this room as hers.

"I am Heero Yuy, may I ask who you are and why you are here?"

"Why, I'm Relena Peacecraft silly, I live here."

A.N.: Like it? Hate it? Tell me now or after you finish reading what I've posted so far. That way I'll know if I should drop this sorry excuse for a story.


	3. Chapter 2: I'm your babysitter

Heres more of my story. And just to let everyone who has read this far, I'm just loading these chapters in one go.

* * *

Chapter Two: "I'm your babysitter."

This was a dream.

No, not a dream more like a nightmare!

This girl couldn't be Relena, not the girl that made his emotions go haywire; she couldn't be the VFM of ESUN, who helped bring the peace to the Earth and Colonies countless times, the girl who had found him out for who he was and his mission during his stay at St. Gabriel's.

Just to make sure of himself, he pinched himself.

'OUCH! Oh no, this isn't a dream!'

"Hey! Why did ya' go and pinch yourself for. That could hurt you a whole bunch don't 'cha know that?"

"You care? Why, you don't even know me, just my name."

"'Cause, no one should be hurtin' themselves even if they are depwessed, there's always a better answer than that!"

'That definitely sounds like Relena, always caring for the safety of others rather than herself.'

He looks into her eyes and saw a child like innocence, honesty, concern, and some stubbornness in them. Just like whenever he looked into Relena's eyes.

'This must be Relena, she has the same caring look in her eyes, even her posture and the tone she gave me are the same. She always hated it when I went and hurt myself. But what happened to her?'

"Relena…ummm…yeah…thank you for…caring?"

"Welcome, but what are you here for? Are you my babysitter or somethin'?"

"Babysitter? Um, well…sure Relena. I'm your babysitter."

'Can't be any different from being a bodyguard. No problem.'

"Cool…so can I go and get breakfast now? I just have to get changed and I'm ready!"

_Changed? Oh no, she can't change her clothes out **HERE**!_

"Wait! Go get your clothes first and change in the bathroom, okay?"

"Whatever"

'I wonder if this'll get arrested for child molestation...'

Heero watches in astonishment as the little girl gets out of bed and goes to the nearest dresser and opens it. He sees that inside are a whole bunch of play clothes. But is amazed that they look like they would fit her well. He was pretty sure that she never kept kid clothing around except the ones from her childhood that was kept in the attic.

Little Relena ran to the bathroom and was gone for about 7 minutes until she came running right back up to Heero. "Can you turn on the sink, I need to wash my face and I can't reach!"

"Uh, sure. I'm coming, just hold on."

When he stepped into the bathroom, he was surprised that the older Relena hadn't designed pink but blue. Suddenly he felt a tug on his Preventers jacket.

"Can you lift me up so I can reach the sink, please?"

"Sure, up we go!"

'Oh my God, I sound like a sissy! Note to self: Do not hang around Duo for more than 2 hours at a time.'

7 minutes later

"Okay I'm ready," says Relena merrily as she skips out clad in a pink long sleeve shirt, denim overalls and pink converse.

Heero on the other hand comes out wet head to toe and soap in his hair.

He watches as Relena and glares as she skips around the room.

'Relena must have been a pain in the ass for all her regular babysitters when she was five,' he thinks, snarling in his head.

_**Flashback**_

When he had lifted her up to the sink, he noticed she was already dressed and pretty much clean. Then he looked down and saw that she had a water gun AN: Wonder if Duo left any of his playthings there ;) filled with soapy water aimed right at his face. His eyes widened as he was bombarded with sudsy water until she went and pulled out two more.

When she finally ran out of ammo, she laughed until tears came and jumped off from where she was perched and happily skipped out of the bathroom. Thus leaving a very angry, very wet, and very _CLEAN_ Heero Yuy seething and throwing glares at the little girl's back.

_**End Flashback**_

He decided to go back to his room for a quick change, instructing the little Relena to wait in her room.

When he left, Relena smiled an impish smile that reached her mischievous eyes as she ran to her desk. She pulled out a notebook and a red marker and began writing. She would always do this to her babysitters, andshelaughed remembering how each of them told her parents that she was a 'Little Angel' when she could've easily been mistaken for the Devil's Spawn.

'I feel sorry for this guy; he is kinda' cute. But just 'cause he's cute is no excuse to break tradition.

* * *

AN: Yes, Relena was an evil diminutive and sneaky girl in her younger years... 


	4. Chapter 3: The Chase

Me: Aaaaaand...here's more of Saturday!

Audience: Cricket Cricket

Me: People these days have no sense of appreciation for other people's artistic talents...

* * *

Chapter 3: The Chase RING RING RING 

"Peacecraft residence, Heero Yuy speaking how may I help you?"

Soon Heero finds himself staring at a man the same age as him with a goofy smile and amusement filled eyes and a braid trailing down his back on the vid-screen.

"Heero? How ya' doin' on you first day of work, buddy? How's Lena? She still sleeping?"

'Ugh! Of all the people to call me and it's the braided baka.'

Heero just looks at Duo with a look of indifference.

"I'm doing fine, Relena's up and…well…she's kind of…acting like… a five-year-old."

"Oh? Giving you a hard time, huh? Wouldn't blame you. Lena and me stayed up 'til 2:00am watching CSI reruns. So she's gonna be cranky when she wakes up."

"You don't know the half of it," exclaims Heero as he remembers the surprise of seeing the little Relena, and being ambushed with water guns.

"Well, good luck pal! See ya' later."

Click 

'Mwahahahaha! I guess he's seen what I did to Lena! Man, got to had it to those scientists for comin' up with somethin' like that. Lucky him it only lasts 36 hours! Man will he be pissed when he finds out it was me...'

Duo grins evily and quickly packs a suit case, and rerecords his answering machine.

Back in Relena's room

"Relena? Come on, I'm going to make you some breakfast."

"Coming Heero-kun! Give me a second, kay?"

"Hn"

Relena looked over her plan one more time. This was definitely going to drive Heero-kun nuts. She couldn't wait to see him tired and so pissed his glares alone might blow something up.

As she comes out, she notices the cold stare on his impassive face and puts on her most innocent face she had and looked up at him with a pouty lip sticking out.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier Heero-kun, I just wanted to play around a bit."

Heero looked down and saw the face she made. He can't help but give in to that face, and he was the Perfect soldier for Pete's sake! But his eyes softened long enough for Relena to tell that he bought it.

'Oh it's going to be fun toying with you, Heero-kun, I just can't wait!'

'Regain composure Yuy, you can't just let the 5-year-old version of the love-of-your-life make you into a softy!'

"Hn, lets go downstairs and I'll make whatever you want for breakfast," he says impulsively.

"Okay! I'll race ya' there Heero-kun."

No sooner had the sentence left her mouth she was halfway to the staircase. Leaving Heero standing there, looking at the spot where she just was. (AN: Heero sure is clueless and slow) Then he goes running after her, afraid that she might trip and hurt herself in someway.

"RELENA! Be careful! You might trip!"

"Na uh, I won't-OOP'S!"

Heero watches as she starts to tumble…but then does a summersault yells "Told ya'!" and laughs as she continues running to the stairs. Once again leaving Heero standing there, looking dumbfounded trying to figure out how a five-year-old would know how to do ANY form of acrobats.

But as he starts running after her, he remembers reading in her profile how her foster parents, the Dorlians, had enrolled her in gymnastics at age 4and she discontinued lessons at age 6. He continued running until he made it to the bottom of the steps and found her sitting on the banister staring passively at the ceiling.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for 3 minutes."

"Relena! You shouldn't have been running down the halls, you could have tripped or…"

"Ah but that's where you're wrong Heero-kun! You saw that I DIDN'T trip while I was running"

"But what you don't get is that you COULD'VE gotten hurt! Next time you might not come out lucky and pull off a summersault," Heero counters back.

But then Relena puts on her innocent face, sorry filled eyes, and pouty lip. "I'm sorry Heero-kun. I only wanted to have a little race and play around with you!"

'Oh no not that face again! I'm glad the older Relena forgot how to do that face otherwise I'd be like a string wrapped around her finger'

He then lets out an exasperated sigh.

"It's okay Relena, just don't do that again, okay?"

Suddenly her sad looking face turns bright and sunny the minute his sentence leaves his mouth.

"Okay! I promise. Let's go make breakfast!"

What Heero didn't know was that she had her fingers crossed the whole time.

She then took hold of Heero's hands and practically drags him towards the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

AN: Okay this is the last chapter I've written so far for this story. It shall be taking a 2 week or less vacation. Feel free to send reviews. And if you don't..._May the Devil have mercy on your worthles souls..._Bye! 


End file.
